Holding his heart
by Tuutie1609
Summary: In their past lives, they did something to destroy the ties of magic and Merlin left, but he left piece of his heart behind. Is it enough to save them all? AU future fic, reincarnation.


That day he run.

Oh he run.

Run faster and faster, wind under his feet.

Tiers on his eyes he couldn't see but feel.

His sorrow, his sadness, his pain over his heart.

His hatred toward his half.

He who had betrayed him. His loyalty. His believe. His fate.

His heart.

All gone now.

"My King."

He had leaned down, voice barely a whisper, his lips almost touching his cheek.

"We burned so bright. Me and you. Together we could have been something bigger than this life of servant and his master. My loyalties have always been on yours side. But…"

How could he had been so sure, so sure whit the words when he spoke. Like everything was so clear suddenly.

Blink. Oh, he had still tried to see him, catch his eyes. Stubborn brat as always.

"I sacrificed everything to you, to our cause, to us."

His lips had tried to move, tried to say something to him. Did he care? No.

"Now see if I care my King. My fights are over. Oh, you really hurt me this time."

And he had leaned away, risen from his knees and stood tall in his fury, like armor on his shoulders.

"My last words to you, My King." His voice bittersweet, his gaze never faltering.

"You can all keep your destiny, I don't really care anymore. If Camelot fells or no, it's not about me anymore. My ties to these lands are broken because of you. No magic comes to your aid anymore, you, born from magic. I'm sure Gaius will tell you when you seek answers. I know that you truly not understand right now, but come years, you will, and you will regret. That I know for sure. You will know how much you lost whit this day. Your greatest ally. My love."

He had seen the panic rose to those blue eyes. How he had starter to understand some things.

"My goodbyes King of Camelot." He had smiled through gritted teeth. He had turned and watched the knights, his once friends, his once Queen.

"I have saved all of you last time. And because of your King, I lost everything. I go now. And I go free."

"My boy…"

The old man had stepped forward, his hands reaching him, but he had raised his own hand, stopping his adopted father to come any nearer.

"I love you Gaius, but you know I'm right." It surprised how much it hurt to say.

Gaius' hands had fallen on his sides, defeated. "And the dragons?"

There had been some restless movements. No surprising at all to all honesty.

"They come whit me."

"Where, where would you go? I'm sure we can…" Gaius has tried, of course he had. Silly old man.

"They come whit me. And where I go, you can't follow."

"Merlin, no…"

"NO!"

It was sudden outburst, everyone had felt it, he was sure. Felt the magic behind it. And he pushed forward, letting last of him to go whit it, to sour through the air, to seek the last pieces to fit.

"That name is my no longer. That name will be forgotten from this realm from now on. If anyone can ever say that name after this night, I come. That is my promise to you Gaius. I'll come what ever it takes. Farewell."

And so he run.

Run to the lake, the only place where he still could feel the magic of these lands.

"My love."

"Freya…" he looked up and through the tears could see the girl reaching him.

"Come, rest my love."

"What have I done?" he cried.

Freya's voice was calm and sure.

"What you saw right. No one here blame you Merlin. But this realm is closing from us now. Leave it, come whit us. Come whit us to where you belong, where magic still runs deep and safe. Call the last dragons and join us."

And still, he wanted to know. He still had made that promise.

"Will I return? Will magic never comes back?" he asked, following her to the water.

Freya smiled and pulled him under.

"Merlin, you are the magic. Someday someone calls your name."

* * *

Years and years later, the day after tomorrow, someone woke up, sweating heavily.

He stared out of the window, not really seeing, his roommate still snoring other side of the small room.

Something was happening, something bad, something what would chance all of their lives.

But there was only one thing what he knew for sure, and it was a name of one single man from the past life.

"Merlin?"


End file.
